


The Arthur Christmas/Jack Frost Fic No One Asked For But Got Anyway

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Arthur too, Bryony is best elf, Depression mention, Guardians are friends with all, He's a good brother, Jack is slightly a disaster gay, Jack thinks otherwise because anxiety, M/M, Peter is second best, Poor Jack, Post-Movie for Guardians, Pre-movie for Arthur, Some Swearing, Steve is overprotective of Arthur, Steve probably too, arthur is a disaster gay, everyone ships it, he does his best, he doesn't know how to feelings though, he needs a hug, he needs a manual for them, less than Arthur but still a disaster, one oc that's not important, self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: Arthur feels a bit... lost. And lonely. And anxious. And- okay he feels a lot of things. He mostly feels locked away.One night he decides to take a chance.
Relationships: Arthur (Arthur Christmas)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The Arthur Christmas/Jack Frost Fic No One Asked For But Got Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD.  
> Hiya. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!  
> Just watched Arthur Christmas for the first time and LOVED THE HELL OUT OF IT. IT'S AMAZING. GO WATCH THIS CHRISTMAS MOVIE. DO. IT. NOW.
> 
> Anyway, I might have gotten inspired after seeing so little fanfics for this movie. I came across a certain Arthur/Jack fic and loved the pairing.  
> I'm disappointed that there aren't more fic for this movie. WATCH IT NOW AND WRITE FOR IT. DO IT.  
> lol Ah hem. So I just spewed this out in one evening after watching it.

Arthur Christmas hadn't thought much of the romantic life. He'd been too busy working to even give a glance towards it. First working in mechanics, then letters. Personally, he loved letters more. He felt he was _meant_ for it. He was definitely not meant for mechanics. Yeesh. But he'd just never been about finding “that special someone" as his mum put it. For a while she'd occasionally drop hints that he should at least think about it.

He never did. He was fine on his own. Never need romantic love. The love his family gave was enough. He’d explained that to her and she eventually let it go.

But then came Steve's girlfriend. Melody. The beautiful, generous, kind, _genius_ , Melody. Even her _name_ was perfect.

Arthur stood awkwardly to the side as he watched Steve introduce her to the others. Arthur felt a strange… _thing_ in his chest. More specifically, his _heart._ He watched as the elves made themselves known. He watched as Melody was introduced to everyone.

Everyone but _him_. Arthur sighed quietly and sneaked away to his letter room. He sighed once more and sauntered over to the last letter he'd been working on. It'd been for a kid in China, asking for quite a few things. But for his family rather than himself. He'd even drawn a picture of his family. Arthur stared at the family. Two parents, two kids and a few pets. He sighed.

Maybe… ugh. Maybe he _did_ want that. But- but how was he supposed to… he was always stuck _here_. Locked away in the letter room. Okay, not _locked_ , but sometimes he felt like it might as well be locked. He knows what the others think of him. Hazardous. Waste of space. Klutz. Too tall and _skinny_. Nothing. Worthless. Too… _him_. He turned away from the picture in his spiny, wheelie chair. He hadn't noticed when he'd sat down.

He stared at the floor. Why did his family… dislike him? Pity him? Why? Arthur felt the familiar pains of anxiety bubble up. Deep breaths. Easy… He swallowed. Ugh, why would anyone _want him_ anyway? He was _nothing_. Nothing.

“Arthur?”

“Nothing- uh- I-I mean- Um- yes?” Arthur felt his face get warm. Always so damn awkward. He tried to cover his emotions as his mother entered the room. She have him a kind, warm smile. Even as he tried to hide, she always seemed to know what he was feeling. She knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Now. Just because your brother has someone does not mean you need to catch up.” Margaret said. Arthur's face got hotter as he expected. “You're still young. Twenty-Two gives you lots of time. Or you don't have to find anyone at all. Not every Santa had a Mrs. Clause.”

“Wait, really?” Arthur perked up.

“Really. North for instance.”

Oh yeah. The North-Eastern district. He'd only met the man once at an “all Santa” gathering here. There were quite a few Santa's around the world. The Christmas family was Mission Control for everyone. It's why there were so many elves here. Someone had to catalog things. Each Santa went around the world, yes, but each had their own specific areas.

“Ai. North has always been single. The only ones to take his heart were the children. You are in no position to pressure yourself into something you're not ready for, or don't want. It's _you're life_ Arthur. You live it _your way_. Wife, no wife- _husband-"_ Margaret winked and smiled when Arthur blushed. Of course. Of course, she knew. “It's all up to you. Not Steve, and not Malcolm. You. Do what your heart tells you. What's it telling you Arthur?”

Arthur closed his eyes. He listened. He… he wanted…

“I-I… I do want someone. I-I just don't know _who_.” Arthur's face was very hot. He _may_ be referring to gender with that. He's never really thought about it, but he did… have assumptions and theories.

“You'll find someone with time. Steve's only just met Melody and he's four years older than you. He probably doesn't want you to know but this is his first girlfriend.”

“His- _what?!_ ” Arthur couldn't believe it. His older, technology-savvy, serious, strict, rude- okay maybe it's not so hard to believe. Steve _had_ technically been just as “locked up" as Arthur. Less so, but still. (The Christmas family never got out much. Especially around the holidays.) Maybe he was just as socially awkward. It was a nice thought anyway. A hope for having something in common.

Except now he did have someone, and Arthur didn't. So now it's like all that was gone anyway. He frowned.

“Even so, he still managed to find someone. He's always had a chance to do so. I'm always locked away in here or at home. I… Ugh. I don't really have a chance. I-I'm not allowed to do anything else since the flood. How would I find someone stuck here?”

“Arthur. If you want your life to change, don't wait for it. Do it yourself. I best get back. You're always welcome to join us if you wish.”

Arthur nodded and Margaret left him to his thoughts. He sighed. If no one was going to give him a chance, how was he supposed to do it himself?

He didn't join the party. Instead, he called it a night and went to bed.

Did they even _need_ him? Surely, they could have an elf in letters. He sighed for the billionth time that evening.

He can't just _leave_. His mother at least needed him… right?

With one more sigh he closed his eyes. He felt the familiar dread, sadness, and general depression sink in.

_They don't need you. They never did, and they never will. No one let’s you do anything. They lock you away. You're nothing to them. NOTHING._

Arthur groaned and grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. He'd never sleep tonight. It was a bad night. A bad night following a bad day was never good for him. He removed the pillow and sat up. He reached into the drawer in his nightstand and got his medication. He took a pill and put the container back. He hated this. Being _ill_. He… he hated himself.

_Don't wait. Do it yourself._

Arthur removed the blankets from his body and put his feet on the floor. He closed his eyes and his hand rested on his heart.

_Do. It. Yourself._

It's settled.

He's doing this.

Arthur took a deep breath. Now or never. GO.

He got up and quietly grabbed his coat. He held his keys in his hand. They didn't _only_ have the ship. They had and vehicles too. Steve had a car he used often. His parents had a car of their own. Arthur… well, Arthur had a motorcycle. It wasn't big, but he loved it.

It was green. He liked green better than red, okay? It was still a Christmas colour.

He climbed onto the bike and started it.

* * *

“What- was that Arthur?” Steve asked. He and the family had been having a nice conversation. He saw his mother smile widely. She looked out the window and they watched as Arthur drove away.

“What? What's he doing? It's late.”

“He’s going on a journey.” Margaret said. That's all they got from her. But she seemed calm and happy, so they didn't worry. Whatever Arthur had planned, they hoped for the best. He may be… the odd one out, but he was still family. Steve looked back out the window. The taillight of the motorbike faded into the night. Steve smiled, happy for his brother. Hm… perhaps he should do at least _one_ thing.

* * *

Arthur didn’t know where he was going. He didn't have a plan. Maybe he should have. Oh well. After a while he stopped just outside a small town. He looked back the way he came.

“Huh. What's with that look? You, running away, or…?”

“Ah!”

Arthur jumped out of his skin at the voice. He fell off the bike and face planted in the snow.

“Ugh, what? Who- uh…” Arthur stared.

He knew it was rude to stare. But he could _not_ stop it.

In front of him with an equally surprised expression staring back- was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

He was pale white from head to toe. He wore casual clothes, a simple blue hoodie, with brown slacks. He held a staff in one hand and wore no shoes. Odd. But he _was_ pale so maybe he was magical like the Santa’s and elves. His eyes were a light grey. They were stunning. Arthur felt entranced. Like a spell had been put on him. He found it hard to breathe.

“Y-you… y-you _see_ me? But- but you're…” the boy seemed very confused. His _voice_ though! So deep and smooth-

“You're an adult. How are you seeing me? That doesn't… uh… are you okay?” the boy asked.

Right. Arthur should respond. Respond. Wait. With what?

He asked about his belief! RIGHT! Okay-

“What?”

Smooth Arthur. Nicely done.

“Uh- oh! R-right. Uh… Actually, I'm a relative of Santa. That's why. I believe in everything.”

Arthur felt his face get hot from his embarrassment. _Sure Arthur, just make yourself look like an idiot as usual. That’s how you get a date._

“Oh, okay. That explains nothing, actually. North never mentioned family.” The boy said with a frown. Arthur wanted to wipe that off his face or rather kiss it off-

_No, no, not yet, gees, you_ are _an idiot._

His face got hotter.

“W-Well, d-did you a-ask him?” Arthur stammered. To his surprise though the boy looked sheepish.

“Uh- no… I guess it never came up then. He is a busy guy so, wait. Relative. Who are you exactly?”

“OH! S-sorry. A-a-arthur. Christmas!” Arthur blurted out. God he was so awkward! There’s no _way_ anyone would _want_ him! “A-Arthur Christmas. I-I’m technically N-north’s n-nephew. We live in the underground station directly at the north pole.”

The boy gave him a blank look. “The underground what? I’ve never heard of it.” The boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Arthur was caught off guard. Did this boy _not_ know?

“Huh. What do you know about Santa Clause?” Arthur asked. He was surprised he didn’t stutter. “Who are _you_ by the way? I gave my name I believe I should have yours.”

He had no idea where this confidence came from. He still felt incredibly awkward as usual, but his voice didn’t give it away. At least he thought it didn’t. Hopefully it didn’t.

The boy blinked and this time _he_ looked caught off guard.

“Oh, right. Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun. As for Santa, I only really know North and what goes on at _his_ station. I seriously have never heard of any other… station. Or any other Santa.”

“Jack Frost! _The_ Jack Frost!”

Holy hell! Arthur has grown up with tons of stories about the other spirits, but none fascinated him more than Santa, and Jack Frost. He always kept digging for more information, trying to figure out his past. The person he was before Jack Frost.

The boy, Jack, seemed startled at his response.

“You know of me?”

“Of course! I know of everyone! Santa, obviously, Bunny, Tooth, Sandman, Groundhog… y-you. I-I just… thought you were older and not so…” Arthur’s face was on fire. The awkwardness was back. Great.

Jack smiled. Arthur felt lightheaded. If his heart would stop beating out of his chest that’d be a big help, thanks.

“Well, _technically_ I’m over four-hundred years old. I became Jack Frost at eighteen. So, I guess that’s young for _that_. But, uh, not so… _what_ exactly?”

God help him, Arthur was going to _die_! Or at the very least- faint. Neither was a good option. Jack was suddenly a lot closer than before. When did that happen?

“U-Uh- Um- I- well-”

“Sir! I’ve got a welcoming gift! Welcome to the area!”

“AH!”

Arthur got scared out of his wits _again_ as a small elf hopped onto his bike. He fell again and stumbled over some rocks. He groaned and brushed himself off. Klutz. Easily scared. Why was he doing this? No one would like him. He watched as he suddenly recognized the young elf. She held up a small well wrapped package to Jack.

“Ugh… Bryony. Were you following me _again_? I’ve told you before-”

“Rule five-hundred-sixty-seven. Always welcome spirits to the area no matter where you are. Ninety-three studies show gifts are most appropriate. And yes. I followed you. Rule number two. Always keep an eye on Arthur Christmas.”

“Why is _that_ rule number _two_?” Arthur frowned. Of course, it’d be rule two.

“Thanks for the gift little pal. Ooh, sweets. Also, I’ve never seen these kinds of elves before. You’re a lot more… helpful, than North’s elves.” Jack said. He popped one of the chocolates into his mouth.

“Ugh, North’s elves.” Bryony sighed. “They’re the Wildling species. I’m part of the Elvin Clan. A more sophisticated branch of elves. Ugh. Those Wildlings. Not very sophisticated at all. They don’t even know how to wrap presents. For _shame_. I can wrap five-hundred gifts perfectly by the time one of those elves can even learn what wrapping paper _is_! Bryony Shelfley at your service sir.”

Jack smiled at the young elf. “Sounds like you’re pretty talented. If I ever need a gift wrapper, you’ll be first on my list.”

Bryony smiled widely and saluted Jack.

“Great! Okay. Now that that’s settled- please go back to the station!” Arthur all but begged.

“Sorry Arthur. Rule book. Also, I was told by Steve himself tonight to keep you safe. I can never disobey the rule book. Or Steve.”

“Ugh!”

“Who’s Steve?” Jack asked.

“My brother.” Arthur sighed. “How’d he even _know_?”

“We heard your motorcycle. It’s loud.” Bryony said with a nod.

“Ugh!” Arthur groaned. No one trusted him with anything. Not even to run his own life. He should have known. “Is there anyone else?” He had to make sure.

“Nope. Just me. It is strange though. Usually there’s at least six.”

“ _Six_?! I-” Arthur took in a deep breath and calmed down. He should probably just get going to… wherever. “R-Right. Well. Nice meeting you Jack. Best be going…”

He can’t have _one_ thing. Just one thing to himself! So much for this. He turned his bike around and started it.

“Uh… are you going back already?” Jack asked. “You just got here.”

“It’s… probably for the best.” Arthur sighed quietly. He knew this wouldn’t-

“If I may sirs- this isn’t what Captain Steve meant at all when he sent me out. He didn’t intend for you to return immediately.” Bryony said. Arthur looked at her.

“I… he didn’t? He usually does.”

He missed Jack’s frown at that.

“No sir. He intends for you to go on your journey. Everyone is very supportive of this.”

“Huh. Okay so why a wrapping elf? Why not a night?”

Suddenly Arthur found himself on the ground- _again_ \- having been toppled off his bike by the tiny elf. She held up one of the tape guns to his face and currently stood on his chest. She taped his mouth shut.

“You sayin’ I can’t defend myself?”

“MM MM!”

Bryony tore off the tape. God that hurt. It was the super sticky tape.

“OW. No ma’am. Not at all!” he said quickly. “Clearly you can. But I’m still confused. Why send anyone at all? Why not just let me have this?”

At this, the elf softened and lowered put away the tape gun. She climbed off him and helped him up.

“It was mainly to be able to report back to them. Nothing more. You didn’t take a HoHo 3000 with you, so I was to make sure there was communication. You know, updating them on the events and your health of course.”

“What? They- they’re letting me do this? Wow. I- I never thought- wait. Wait. Just _how_ are you reporting back to them? And what kind of events?”

Arthur suddenly got a sinking feeling as he glanced back at Jack. Jack had been listening quietly and gave a _smug_ looking grin at him when he looked back. Arthur’s face heated up. He looked back at Bryony. She smiled awkwardly, showing teeth.

“Bryony. How are they being updated?” Arthur asked again. Bryony gave in.

“Video recording. And audio recording. Photos. The HoHo 3000. They wanted to know at all times. Given that it’s not Christmas they have the time.”

“The time for _what_?” he had a sneaking suspicion despite asking.

“Uh… home movies?” Bryony pointed at her hat. Of fucking _course_. A hidden camera. Sure. Why not? Just give the elves _more_ ninja stuff. Why not take over MI6 while they’re at it?  
“Oh for- Guys! Come on! I’m _fine_! Do you really need to record _everything_? I don’t go recording everything in _your_ lives!”

* * *

“You heard him Steve. Knock it off. He’s fine.” Grand Santa called from the kitchen. He and Malcolm were playing cards while Margaret knitted on the rocking chair in the study. Steve sat glued to the tv _not_ worried with Melody sitting next to him.

“I’m _not_ worried! I’m just- looking out for him. You know how much trouble he gets into.” Steve called back.

“It’s Arthur. Of course, we know.”

“But he’s also supposed to do this on his own. He’s finding himself. He’s at the proper age to do so. Back in my day, I had to grow up fast. I met the love of my life through arranged marriage. Not that I didn’t love it of course.” Malcolm said, glancing at a smiling Margaret. “He can do what he wants, he’s of age. Let him be.”

Steve held the remote tightly in his hands. He knew they’re right. He knew spying on his brother was going to blow up in his face sometime. He just… ugh. Fine. He _worried_ about him. He’s the older brother, he has the right to worry about his younger one! Plus, this was the first time he was going off on his own.

Also, he didn’t trust this Jack guy. He seemed shifty. Even for a spirit.

“Honey, they’re right. As amazing as this is, he deserves some privacy.” Melody said gently. She put a hand on Steve’s as he gripped the remote tighter.

He can’t.

He can’t have someone try to step on his brother’s heart. He needs to know that he’s okay! He glared as Arthur managed to slip on ice, but _Jack_ caught him. Arthur’s face became bright red. Now- don’t get him wrong- he never cared about sexuality. Be who you wanna be. He’ll be supportive of his brother until they die. But this… _Jack_ guy was merely smiling at the situation. Smiling! At Arthur’s expense! That wasn’t love. Not in Steve’s book. And Bryony was not helping the issue. In fact, she was obviously enabling this! Clearly, he sent the wrong elf. Ugh.

* * *

“Uh, s-sorry. Ice. Klutz. Those mix _very well_. As you can see.” Arthur stammered. His face was on fire again. Why couldn’t he just be normal? He was a disaster. A ticking time bomb of mistakes and injuries waiting to happen.

“It’s no problem. I’m probably the one that made the ice. Snow spirit and all. Besides, um, I don’t mind catching you. You’re cute.” Jack smiled as he steadied Arthur. Arthur promptly stumbled again at his words. He sputtered out nonsense and became bright red. His heart hammered in his chest and he just felt so clumsy and awkward. He wanted to die right there. Have it snow. Bury him alive please. End this embarrassment. _Please_!

“I mean it. I… don’t really get to meet people who aren’t spirits or kids. I never really had many friends. E-Ever. Um…Uh, sorry about this. I… should probably get going. I- uh-I…”

Arthur stared in awe as his heart melted at the sight of Jack being awkward and almost shy. Then Jack started to turn away.

“Don’t go!” Arthur all but yelled. He grabbed Jack’s hand. His face became hot as the other boy turned around in surprise. _Deep breath._ “Don’t go. Don’t be sorry. I-I’m glad I met you. Actually, um, out of all the Guardians, you were my favourite.”

“What? Not Santa?” Jack asked with a bit of a smirk on his face. Arthur smiled.

“You’d think, but no. Santa’s always had my attention. You were the first one who wasn’t Santa to catch my attention. I’ve always loved learning about you.”

Arthur smiled as he saw Jack’s cheeks turn a dark blue and look away. He was _blushing_. God that was too cute! He couldn’t look away.

“I-I’d like to learn about you too.” Jack said, he stammered a little bit. This boy will be the death of him.

Fuck it.

Arthur started to lean forward- when he remembered Bryony. He looked over and she was watching them like a statue. He turned her to have her facing the other way.

Then he went for it.

Kissing Jack felt… amazing! It was perfect. He didn’t exactly know what he was doing this- well- this was his first kiss. Might be Jack’s first too. His heart went crazy at the thought. Somehow this just felt right. It was like he was complete now.

* * *

That was it. That was the last straw. He had to save Arthur. Jack was going to break him for sure! He couldn’t allow this!

He watched in fear and horror as Arthur turned Bryony the other way, not allowing them to see anything. Thankfully the elf turned after-

AFTER ARTHUR FUCKING KISSED JACK! They were kissing! Arthur’s heart was in danger of being broken! Fucking hell! Arthur was the holy being of sunshine and Christmas. He couldn’t let this happen!

But suddenly as Steve was getting up, he was surrounded and attacked by a few elves.

“Let me go! Let me go! I have to save him! Ugh!” Steve hollered at the elves trying to tackle him to the floor. Ugh. Train the elves to be ninjas. That was a smart idea! Steve hit the floor with a hard _thud_ and groaned. The elves wrapped him up in wrapping paper and finished it with a bow.

“He’s in danger!” Steve tried.

“Sorry sir it’s for your own good. And Arthur’s happiness.” Peter said.

“Traitor! I’m your boss.”

“I believe we all know who the real boss is. Right Margaret?”

Margaret chuckled from the study.

“Who let you in here anyway?” Steve huffed.

“Who do you think smart guy?”

“I figured you’d try something like this Steven. Given my age I needed some assistance.” Margaret entered the living room with her knitting stuff and sat down on the couch next to Melody. Melody was only smiling in amusement at the scene. And at Arthur and Jack on the screen. They really did make a cute couple.

“Fine! I won’t _disturb_ them. Don’t think I won’t give _Jack_ the shovel talk. I’ve got one million elves on my side. Well. Minus you four.” Steve groaned. “Guardian of _Fun_. Ugh. We’ll see who’s having fun when I’m done with him. I’ll make him wear _shoes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> It escalated quickly. I don't care. It's Christmas.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM CANADA WHERE NO ONE LIVES!


End file.
